Dragneel's Maid
by Crystilia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the prince of Fiore. King Igneel has requested him to have a personal maid. With Gray Fullbuster and Princess Lisanna Strauss helping him choose the perfect maid, what happens when the perfect one comes and Lisanna doesn't like her?
1. A Personal Maid?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

SURPIRSE! I'm here with another story :D

**It's not those regular maid stories, it has A TWIST IN IT! :D Yes, yes, it's a maid story :)**

Why I am suddenly making another story? I don't know. XD This one's been on my mind for a long time so yeah. I'll still be updating The Search for Lucy Heartfillia. Also my other stories as well.

Okay just don't listen to me anymore :P Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel, prince of Fiore, currently 18 years old and about to be married to Lisanna Strauss.<p>

He was looking for a personal maid since his father had requested him to.

Gray Fullbuster who is his frienemy is helping him out.

Natsu's fiancée, Lisanna Strauss was also helping him.

And of course, his parents would be observing the maids every move (Creepy o.o)

"Why am I here again?" Gray groaned.

"To help me choose a personal maid." Natsu muttered.

"Why?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? Igneel told me to! And put some clothes on!"

"Huh? GAH!" Gray quickly ran off somewhere to find his clothes.

"Frickin' stripper…"

"Natsu!" A voice called out.

"Huh? Lisanna? Oh hey." Natsu said casually.

"While we wait, wanna take a walk? You know, to get to know each other more! Since we only met a few days ago and all…"

"Nah, Igneel will be here any minute now and-"

"I'm still not familiar with this place. I don't want to get lost…"

"…I guess…" Natsu said quietly.

You see, Lisanna Strauss's father had re-arranged a forced marriage between Prince Natsu and Princess Lisanna.

Natsu's father had no choice but to agree because the fiancée's family who he had wanted to marry his son in the first place had gone bankrupt.

Natsu wasn't so happy about having to marry that girl in the first place.

And he still wasn't.

"Well let's get going!" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hands and started to walk down the halls of the Dragneel's place.

"Where should we start? Oh I know! How about the garden? I heard it looks beautiful! And-" Lisanna kept ranting on and on.

"Y-Yeah."

"So what's your favourite colour? Do you have any pets? Any siblings? I have two! Hey, so when do you want the wedding to be? I bet it's going to look beautiful! Are we at the garden yet? Wow look at that! Isn't that so pretty! I've heard people talking about it and all but your garden looks even better up close!" Lisanna said really quickly.

"Uh…yeah I guess. Nothing really big about it." Natsu shrugged.

"Oh…well um, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"I have two."

"Yeah, I heard." Natsu replied.

"Do you have any pets or something?" Lisanna asked.

"We should probably head back. Uh let's go." Natsu said as he began to walk away.

"W-Wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Prince Natsu?" King Igneel said angrily.<p>

"Y-Your majesty, Prince Natsu and Princess Lisanna seems to be out on a walk." A servant said shaking.

"They should know better than to slack off when our visitors are going to be here any minute now!"

"Should I go and find them King Igneel?" Gray offered.

"That would be much appreciated but I shall fetch a servant to get them instead. Please Gray, sit."

"A-Alright." Gray said as he sat down on a comfy chair.

"This isn't my first time sitting down on a chair but, whoa! These chairs are softer than last time I came here!" Gray exclaimed.

King Igneel chuckled and replied "I had requested to make them softer for this special occasion."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Now, please fetch my son and Princess Lisanna." King Igneel told the servants.

"Yes. Right away your majesty."

King Igneel sighed as he muttered "I hope the maids don't come yet…"

"Igneel! Are we late?" Natsu exclaimed as he barged in with Lisanna behind him.

"What do you think Prince Natsu? And please, do not do this when the maids arrive."

"Sorry, Princess Lisanna wanted to take a walk."

"You both should know very well that you do not take a walk when visitors are coming."

"Sorry, but Princess Lisanna insisted that we should. She said she didn't know this place very well." Natsu replied.

"Oh? Princess Lisanna, I thought I had sent maids to give you a tour already."

"A-Ah yes, but I still quite don't know where everything is yet. I'm very sorry." Lisanna said.

"Very well…I shall send some maids after our visitors come and take you around the palace once again."

"Um, I don't think that's not necessary King Igneel but I appreciate your offer."

"Why not Princess Lisanna? I thought you said you still weren't familiar to the palace yet?"

"I shall take a look myself once I am free."

"We wouldn't want you to get lost. I shall send some maids with you just in case." King Igneel said strictly.

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

She cleared her throat and said "Very well. Shall we get seated? Our visitors are bound to come any second now."

"Yes. We are all seated already Princess Lisanna. Come and take a seat beside Prince Natsu."

"O-Oh?" Princess Lisanna said as she looked around her.

She laughed slightly which was obviously a fake one and everyone could tell.

"Silly me. I didn't even notice." She said as she took a seat beside Natsu.

"Ryan, are the maids here yet?"

"Yes. All of them are here and ready to begin testing." The servant that went by the name Ryan replied.

"Very well then, bring them in."

"Yes." Ryan bowed before leaving the room.

"Hey pops, what are they going to be tested anyways?" Natsu asked.

"You shall see in a moment." King Igneel replied as he took a sip of his tea.

Then, the big doors opened and revealed Ryan at the door.

"Your majesty, they are here."

King Igneel signalled everyone to come in.

Ryan moved out of the way and one by one, the maids all came in and lined up.

"Ah, welcome to the Dragneel Palace. Today, you are here to be picked as a personal maid for Prince Natsu. You will be challenged through many tests and we will choose at the end. You all had a good night's sleep yes?" King Igneel explained.

"Yes." A few of the maids said while the others said "Yes, your majesty."

"Ryan."

Ryan took away the maids that had said "Yes."

"We can't disrespect other Kings, Queens, Princes and all that, can we?"

"You are correct your majesty." They all responded.

Natsu just thought it was plain creepy.

"Now your next challenge will test on how you work." King Igneel explained.

"You will be given different objects, plates and all that while trying to get your way through the obstacles When you have passed all obstacles, you will be given a different item and when all items are used up, you shall head to us and you will be given tea to serve us." He continued on.

"Understand?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well. Ryan." King Igneel signalled Ryan to pass out the objects.

"Your first object is a pile of plates. You must manoeuvre your way through the different obstacles that will block your way. 1, 2, 3…start!"

All maids walked down the room fast.

"You will have a time limit."

Some maids walked a little too fast and tripped, making all the plates shatter on the ground.

They were taken away.

Some maids walked too weird.

Some fell.

Some dropped their plates.

Some couldn't see and walked into a obstacle.

And some just…well failed.

Most of them had manoeuvred their way successfully through the obstacles and had finished every item they needed.

However though, some spilt the tea.

And some were too nervous.

But a good number of maids had served the tea good.

"We're down to a number of 33 maids. Only one shall remain. If two remain, then I shall take one for myself. Good job everyone. That is it for today. You shall come back tomorrow." King Igneel dismissed them and all maids and servants cleaned up the room, inspecting every corner carefully to see if they missed anything.

"Princess Lisanna, you are dismissed."

"Pardon your majesty?" Lisanna asked.

"Your father requested you to go back to the Strauss castle for a few days and you shall come back at the Dragneel's when you are done with…whatever you are doing." King Igneel explained.

"But…"

"Prince Natsu will be fine on his own Princess Lisanna."

"I didn't mean it that way your majesty. Very well, good day to you King Igneel, Prince Natsu." Lisanna bowed respectively before leaving the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Natsu said "I don't like her. Why do I have to marry her?"

"Son, I don't like her either. But the Strauss family has left me no choice."

"Why? What did they do?" Natsu demanded.

"Son, don't make things more complicated…" King Igneel sighed.

"I-Isn't there anything we can do? I'd rather marry the other fiancée! She's probably better!"

"There is one thing but…"

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"You have to marry in the next few months otherwise, you will have to marry Princess Lisanna."

"A few months is enough! I'll find her! For sure!" Natsu shouted with confidence.

"I'd like to see you try Natsu…I'd like to see you try…"

"Just wait and see dad! I'll find a waaaaaaaaaaay better fiancée then her!" Natsu grinned at his father.

"Well then, I'll be waiting! I'm sure she'll appear soon. I have a feeling she will." King Igneel smirked.

"Really? Then off I go!"

"To where?" King Igneel called out to Natsu.

"My room."

"Oh. Good day Prince Natsu." King Igneel winked.

"Good day to you." Natsu saluted and marched out of the room.

King Igneel chuckled and looked out the window.

"Lucy Heartfillia…"

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! ^-^<p> 


	2. Lucy Heartfillia

Okay! Here's the second chapter of Dragneel's maid! By the way, if you haven't noticed, a preview of 'The Other Side' has been uploaded! Check it out if you already haven't!

Now, regarding DeviantART, I've started a donation pool so if you could be so kind to donate some points to me ^-^ It'll be greatly appreciated :D

Sorry for the late update too :) I was suppose to post this chapter and the prologue of 'The Other Side' yesterday but wouldn't let me.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Really? Then off I go!"_

"_To where?" King Igneel called out to Natsu._

"_My room."_

"_Oh. Good day Prince Natsu." King Igneel winked._

"_Good day to you." Natsu saluted and marched out of the room._

_King Igneel chuckled and looked out the window._

"_Lucy Heartfillia…"_

* * *

><p>Natsu plopped onto his bed and laid onto his pillow.<p>

"Personal maid huh? Wonder how she'll look like…" Natsu closed his eyes and immediately, a scene of a scary lady with piercing eyes popped into his mind.

He shot up and shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!"

A knock was heard from his door.

"Natsu-sama? Is everything okay in there?" A maid asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just thought of something."

"Okay Natsu-sama. Call if you need anything."

Footsteps faded away in the distance.

* * *

><p>That evening, the Dragneel family sat at the dining hall to eat their dinner.<p>

"So dad, what exactly happened to the other fiancée? We never met or anything yet." Natsu asked King Igneel.

"Uh well, they got bankrupt and we are running a bit low on money right now so we are in need of you marrying a richer family to combine our business and land. I'm sorry son, she was very beautiful too."

"Was the Strauss family the only one that wanted to arrange a marriage with us?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry…" King Igneel said.

"So what happened to them?"

"Who? The fiancée?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. I heard they are settled around here now."

"Really? How does the fiancée look like?" Natsu asked.

"Really pretty. I can't even describe her."

"So now…what's tomorrow's test going to be?" Natsu changed the topic.

"Let's see…we already saw if they could serve…ah, let's see if they could cook. We'll also see if they could protect you."

"Try to talk with them too. We can't have them flirting, being rude, and other stuff." King Igneel continued.

"Got it dad."

"Good night." They both said before leaving the dining hall and leaving the servants and maids to clean up.

* * *

><p>That night, Natsu couldn't sleep.<p>

"Man, I don't wanna be stuck in here tomorrow…maybe I could sneak out after the tests." Natsu muttered before his eyelids got heavy.

"Now I can sleep…" He mumbled before he drifted away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, King Igneel and Natsu ate breakfast and Gray joined them shortly after.<p>

"Hey dad, who was the fiancée was going to marry?" Natsu suddenly asked. _"Why am I asking this? I can't seem to take it out of my head…" _He thought.

"Lucy Heartfillia. That's her name."

"Oh, I see."

"Your majesty, the maids are arriving." Ryan came in.

"This early?"

"Has your majesty forgotten? You ordered them to come at this time…"

"Oh? Oh that's right! Hurry up and eat so they can clean up." King Igneel quickly said as he gulped down his food and stood up.

Natsu and Gray devoured it and stood up as well.

"Let's get going Natsu, Gray."

As the crowd of maids arrived, they began to form a straight line facing them.

"Today, you'll all be tested on if you can cook and fight! There will be a special task at the end so be prepared!" King Igneel started.

"You will be making anything of your choice. Do not worry, it does not have to be a royal dish. Also, please don't make too big of a dish." He continued.

"Ryan, please bring them into the kitchens. Two at a time." King Igneel instructed.

"Yes your majesty." Ryan bowed and led all of the maids out.

"They'll be serving us lunch I suppose." King Igneel chuckled.

When all the maids were done making all the food, carts of food were pushed into the room and were placed onto a table.

The maids all stood in front of theirs and smiled.

"First person in line…please come up and tell us your dish." Ryan announced.

The first person in line which happened to be a black haired girl with blue eyes.

She took her dish and made her way towards them.

Ryan stopped her and then checked to see if there was poison put into it.

"She's good." Ryan said as he stepped back.

"My name is Kanashi Shiban. It is a pleasure to be here. My dish I have made today is chocolate-chip cookies. I hope they are to your liking." Kanashi bowed and gave each of them a cookie.

They each took a bite and swallowed.

Seconds passed before they put a thumbs up and King Igneel said "Well done. You have passed."

Kanashi smiled before leaving.

The rest followed and introduced themselves, giving them some food and some passed while some did not.

Some were burnt, poisoned, just disgusting, and some were still raw.

While some were acceptable and passed.

Most maids knew how to cook and passed.

"Well done everyone! Next is the fighting round. You are to not let this robot to get hurt. Once the robot is damaged twice, you are out."

Many robots came in and everyone got one.

"Good, now please go outside and get ready. Ryan will be assisting you." King Igneel sipped his tea.

Ryan led them all in the halls and a moment later, crash was heard.

"What's going on?"

"Surprise attack." King Igneel smirked.

"I want to see if they are able to handle it."

"But they're inside." Natsu pointed out.

"There's nothing expensive lying around in the halls. I ordered everyone to take them somewhere else."

"Oh okay."

By the time everyone got outside, half of the maids were wiped out.

"Some mages will appear and attack. Please get ready." Ryan instructed.

Everyone had thought they were to appear in front of them but they were wrong.

The mages has appeared behind and managed to attack some robots.

"Kanashi down!" Ryan shouted.

"Kyoko down!"

And the numbers were growing shorter and shorter.

"Good job, you have passed." Ryan said as he led them all back in.

There were only 30 left to go.

"I see that many of them had failed. Very well, now the special task is for you to take Prince Natsu on a walk. One by one. Just a short stroll around the garden. Ryan will be there too." King Igneel explained.

Everyone headed outside again and they took a short walk with Prince Natsu.

Some made Natsu want to gag and get away from them because they were trying to flirt with him.

Others were nice and kind.

Some were very shy and quiet.

And most of them were respectively walking with him.

Only a few were very chatty.

There was this one girl who had caught his attention.

She was nice and kind, a little chatty but at the same time shy and quiet. She was pretty and her brown eyes were very innocent looking.

He unconsciously hoped she would be his personal maid.

In the end, 23 maids were left.

"You all should rest up. Unless…you would like one more task?" King Igneel said as he looked at the sky. It was still around 12 and had lots of time.

Some shook their heads but most nodded.

"Very well. It is a simple task. Ryan, come here." King Igneel said.

Ryan immediately went by his side and King Igneel whispered something in his ear.

Ryan nodded and went up to a girl in the first line and started swearing at her.

Then he moved down the line and insulted everyone.

Some insulted him back and shouted disrespectful words at him.

While most defended themselves but otherwise, did not swear or insult him back.

Others apologised for no reason because they had thought they had done something wrong.

When everyone was done, King Igneel signalled Ryan to remove those who had thrown insults and swear words back.

"Hey! Let me go you stupid!" A girl struggled.

Ryan ignored her and went on with his job.

12 were left.

"That…was unexpected." Gray finally spoke.

"It was to see how they re-act." King Igneel said as he finished his tea.

"Thank you. We were sorry to insult you and swear but it was to see how you re-act. You have passed. Please do not keep those words in your heart. Good day to you." King Igneel apologised.

They all smiled before they bowed and left respectively.

"Finally! I'm going to my room then!" Natsu sprang up and ran out the door.

"Gray, what should our next task be?" King Igneel asked.

"U-Uh…maybe you should make them introduce themselves and such. So we get to like know them a little better. Ask them a few questions here and there." Gray suggested.

"Good idea. I guess it won't be a clean-up day tomorrow." King Igneel grinned.

Gray chuckled before he stood up and bowed "I should get going. Good day."

"Good day."

And with that, Gray left the room leaving King Igneel and his maids/servants.

Natsu had rushed to his bedroom and quickly changed into something less prince-like.

He threw on some jeans, a white button up shirt with a black vest with gold trimmings on it and to top it off, he put on a red tie.

Then he jumped off the balcony and landed onto the ground.

"Time to explore!" Natsu snickered before running off into town.

* * *

><p>I was going to end it here but I'll make it longer. :D <strong>READ ON<strong>

* * *

><p>As he neared the city of Hiryu, the tall buildings were hovering high in the sky.<p>

He decided to head to the market and see if there was anything to buy.

But on the way, he accidentaly bumped into a blonde haired girl and her bags of food were dropped onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry..." Natsu said as he began to help her pick up the food.

"I-It's okay...thank you very much." She replied.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The girl looked at him and he took a good view at her.

Wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, a white off-shoulder and some denim shorts.

"Raila. What is yours?" Raila asked as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Natsu Dra...Natsu." Natsu quickly said.

"Natsu Dranatsu?" She tilted her head.

"Er...no it's just Natsu."

"Oh." Raila giggled.

"I'll help you with those." Natsu said as he took some bags and carried some for her.

"E-Eh? No it-" "It's fine. Where do you live?" Natsu cut her off.

Raila bit her lip before quickly walking past him.

He followed behind her and they chatted a little bit.

"Here we are." Raila said as they arrived near a little home.

"Looks cozy." He said.

Raila giggled before she entered the house.

"Dad! Lucy! I'm home!" Raila called.

_"Lucy?"_ Natsu thought.

"Raila?" A voice called.

Footsteps were heard as another blonde girl appeared.

Her eyes widened before quickly going on her knees and kept her head low.

"P-Prince Natsu! What brings you here at the Heartfillia's?"

"P-Prince Natsu?" Raila gasped as she too, did the same.

"Y-You can get up. Just call me Natsu..." He mumbled.

They qucikly obeyed and Raila set the food down on a table.

"You can put it here." Raila said as she went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Are you..." The blonde girl perked up as he started to talk, "Are you Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Y-Your majesty, I am honored for you to know my name! Yes I happen to be." Lucy smiled.

"I see...so...you were the one who I was going to marry..." Natsu said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"It was you...?" Lucy quickly approached him and looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh. I see then...nice to meet you Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"You too. So, is this where you live now?" Natsu asked.

"Yep! It's a little small but we can manage." Lucy smiled slightly as she looked around the house.

"Here, have this." Natsu said as he dropped a handful of jewels onto Lucy palm.

"Huh? N-Natsu, this is too much! We cannot take money from others..." Lucy shoved them back into his hands.

"Take it." Natsu gently put it back onto her hands.

"But..."

"I'm not going to take it back so take it." Natsu said casually.

"Then...thank you." Lucy whispered.

"No prob."

"Prince Natsu! I brought some tea." Raila appeared.

"Just Natsu." He said as he accepted the tea.

"It's not the finest but I hope it will be to your liking." Raila smiled.

"Thanks."

They all sat in silence as Natsu sipped his tea.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17 and Raila is 15." Lucy replied.

"I see."

"May I ask why you're out in...normal clothes?" Raila asked.

"Is there a problem? I don't wanna be stuck in a castle all day long wearing...prince clothes everyday." Natsu said as he placed the empty cup of tea on the side table.

"I...know how you feel." Lucy smiled.

Natsu smiled back in return.

"I should get going before dad gets angry." Natsu stood up.

"I'll walk you back." Lucy offered as she stood up too.

"No, it's fine."

"We're pretty far from the city. I don't want you to get lost." Lucy said as she walked towards the doorway.

"Well then...thanks." Natsu said as he walked outside with Lucy following after him.

"See ya Raila!"

* * *

><p>The two walked on the dirt path in silence.<p>

"I heard your hiring a personal maid." Lucy said.

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Good I guess..."

"Anyone in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah. There was this one girl that kinda looked like you." Natsu said before he took a double take.

"Wait a second." He said before he took a bunch of her hair and put it into a ponytail.

"You look exactly like her."

Lucy looked away before she said, "I...don't know what your talking about."

"What's so bad about it?" Natsu asked as he released her hair.

"I don't know..." She admitted.

"I hope you win then."

Lucy looked up at him.

"Cause I like you. You're cool! You're not like the other girls that are all snobby and think they're all that. You're fun to hang out with!" Natsu grinned.

"You...really think that?" Lucy looked at hi with wide eyes.

"Yep! So best of luck to you!" Natsu grinned before he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked before stopping too.

"You can go back. I know my way now." Natsu said as he looked up into the sky.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! See you tomorrow then!" Natsu waved before he ran off, disappearing into the crowd of people.

A small smile crept onto Lucy's face before she turned to leave too.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking back to her home.

* * *

><p>When Natsu climbed back into his balcony, he quickly changed into a white dress shirt and put a green vest with gold trimmings over with the same red tie. Then he put on black pants and put black boots on. (Not the big puffy boots.)<p>

He went downstairs and saw his father.

"Hey dad!" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, did you sneak out again?" King Igneel hissed.

"No..."

"NATSU!"

"Fine, I did! So what?" Natsu admitted.

"You know very well what! You could've been attack, kidnapped! You could've at least informed someone!" King Igneel exclaimed.

"If I did, you would send bodygaurds with me and everyone would know I was Prince Natsu! It would attract more attention! Plus no body even noticed it was me!" Natsu exclaimed back.

"What if they did?"

"Then I would run."

"And if they-"

"Enough dad." Natsu said before he walked away and entered the kitchen.

King Igneel stared at the place he had left and sighed.

* * *

><p>Okay so there you go~ :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!<p>

**Please review!**


	3. The Personal Maid

Oh my gosh, thank you everyone who reviewed and faved this story! We have 24 reviews in only 2 chapters! :D Thanks SelfcreatedCharacter, . .Story, , BloomingLoveWriter, 69AnimeFreak69, Joanna97, WolfieANNE, NatsuxLucy FTW, ShiningStellar, Princess Happy, and Rose Tiger for reviewing ^-^

Edit: And sorry for not updating! I was busy all march break and I just turned 12 on the 18th :D I was gonna post this on the 18th but stuff came up and I couldn't work on it. So to celebrate my late birthday and to make up for my lateness, it will be an EXTRA long chapter! :D YAY! You can give me a review for a present! LOL

Please enjoy =3

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"You know very well what! You could've been attack, kidnapped! You could've at least informed someone!" King Igneel exclaimed._

_"If I did, you would send bodygaurds with me and everyone would know I was Prince Natsu! It would attract more attention! Plus no body even noticed it was me!" Natsu exclaimed back._

_"What if they did?"_

_"Then I would run."_

_"And if they-"_

_"Enough dad." Natsu said before he walked away and entered the kitchen._

_King Igneel stared at the place he had left and sighed._

* * *

><p>"God, he always makes a big deal out of it…" Natsu muttered.<p>

"Yo flamebrain, have you gone crazy now? Heh, talking to yourself." Gray smirked.

"I'm not crazy! At least I'm not some perverted stripper who goes around flirting with people!"

"Hey! I'm not Loke!" Gray shouted.

"Psh, sure you aren't." Natsu snorted.

"Lunatic!"

"Stripper!"

"Stupid!"

"Pervert!"

"YOUR GAY" Gray pointed.

"WHAT YOU GOT AGAINST GAY PEOPLE? AND I'M NOT GAY BECAUSE IF I WAS I WOULD BE FLIRTING WITH YOU!"

"NO NOT EVERY GAY PERSON FLIRTS WITH THEIR FRIEND"

"SO?"

"SO? YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"Excuse me Prince Natsu and Mr. Fullbuster, please do not shout inside the house." Ryan said before bowing and left.

"…" Gray and Natsu looked at each other before letting out a small, "hmph" and leaving in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Dragneel's and Gray Fullbuster all ate breakfast silently.<p>

"So, what are we going to test them on today?" Natsu spoke.

"Nothing. They're just introducing themselves." King Igneel replied.

"That's boring. Is that it?" Natsu said, taking a sip of his water.

"Of course not. It would be boring. I thought of an idea last night. We need to test them on the most important thing on being a maid. They have to know how to clean." King Igneel said.

"It's really simple instructions. They have to clean vases, paintings, and all those other stuff. I'm pretty sure they know how to vacuum and stuff. If they don't know I would so 'kill' them" King Igneel explained.

"Yeah I guess. When are they coming?" Natsu asked.

"They should be arriving soon." Gray replied.

"Nobody asked you icicle!" Natsu growled.

"Chill flamebrain." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Hmph"

"Let's let the maids and servants clean up now." King Igneel quickly said as he stood up.

Natsu and Gray stood up as well and they all left the room.

Not a moment later, Ryan appeared with the maids.

Doing their usual thing, they lined up in a straight line facing them.

"Ah, welcome back to the Dragneel's! Today won't be a busy day! Rather, it's a little more relaxing. We will not eliminate you for this task, but for the last task we will. Today all you have to do is introduce yourselves. Tell us about yourself. Personality, favourite things, hobbies, and all that." King Igneel explained.

"So, first person you may begin."

"M-My name is Himono Kadiyoshi. I like to paint and bake things a lot and I also like to read. I like chocolate and ice cream…I'm very shy…and um, creative I guess…" Himono shyly said.

"Good job Himono, next."

Natsu was scanning the row of maids for Lucy. The girl he met yesterday.

She was at the end of the line.

"_Darn! I have to listen to all this?"_ Natsu thought.

As everyone introduced themselves, Natsu fell asleep in the middle of a long introduction.

When he awoke again, he saw that Lucy was next after the girl who was currently talking.

"So I am very talkative but I can work very well. If you treat me nice, I'll treat you back with the same respect. And please don't make me do anything embarrassing. I hate that." The girl with brown hair finished and bowed.

"Next."

Lucy stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again King Igneel." Lucy started. King Igneel smirked and Lucy smiled in return. "As you know, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am an ex-princess. My family has been bankrupt and I am trying to get a job. I like to read and write stories. I tend to draw a lot when I am not reading or writing. My favourite food is anything that has vanilla and chocolate chip cookies. I'm friendly and creative, talkative and co-operative. You can ask me to do anything. I'll do it for you." Lucy smiled before bowing and stepped back.

"Okay thank you everyone! Now onto the next task! All you have to do is clean vases, paintings and anything you see that is dusty in a room that you are about to be taken at. One person at an object please. Good luck and please follow my personal servant, Ryan." King Igneel explained before he finished off his tea.

Every maid filed out and followed Ryan out the room.

"Refill our tea please." King Igneel ordered.

"Right away your majesty." The maids scurried out to get warm tea.

"Anyone who catches your eye yet?" King Igneel asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh? And who might that be?" King Igneel smirked.

"Perhaps…it's Lucy Heartfillia?" He asked.

"How…did you know?" Natsu asked.

"I see the way you look at her. You were scanning the line of maids to look for her. I wish I could just stop these tasks and choose her but I cannot for it will be unfair. Lucy will simply have to win to become your personal maid." King Igneel said.

"I know dad…" He mumbled.

King Igneel chuckled before the doors burst open and Princess Lisanna came striding in.

"H-Hello King Igneel, Prince Natsu and Gray Fullbuster." Lisanna smiled.

"Gray. Call me Gray." Gray said.

"Sorry Gray."

"Hello Princess Lisanna. Welcome back." King Igneel smiled slightly.

"How many are left?" She asked as she took a seat beside Natsu.

"12. There are 12. They're doing a task right now." Natsu replied.

"Oh I see."

"Anyone who catches your eye?" She asked.

"Yeah. King Igneel just asked me that." He replied.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" Lisanna looked back and forth between Natsu and King Igneel.

"Lucy Heartfillia." King Igneel spoke for Natsu.

"L-Lucy Heartfillia? She-why…why is she here?" Lisanna asked.

"A problem?" King Igneel raised an eyebrow.

"No it's just that…the Strauss family and the Heartfillia family are arch-enemies." Lisanna admitted.

"So what? Just because her dad and your dad are arch-enemies doesn't mean you have to be too." Natsu said.

"…Yes, you're right. But it's more complicated than you think." Lisanna said quietly.

"How? It's just a stupid fight between parents."

Lisanna gasped and said "Whatever. I'll deal with it myself."

Natsu looked out the window as the maids came in with warm tea.

"Thanks." He mumbled when he got his tea.

"And…Lucy Heartfillia was a princess. Why did she decide to be a maid? There's better jobs. Unless…they won't accept her?" Lisanna said going back to her old self.

"So? What if she wants to? God you're annoying! Stop asking so much questions!" Natsu shouted as he stood up roughly and stomped out of the room.

"P-Prince Natsu?" Lisanna whispered as the door closed.

"Sorry Princess Lisanna. He seems to not be in a good mood today." King Igneel apologised.

"I'll check on him." Gray offered.

"You go and do that. Sorry for you to do that." King Igneel said as Gray left.

"So Princess Lisanna, how have you been?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"…Good, thank you what about you King Igneel?"

"I am fine thank you. What did King Strauss need you for?" King Igneel asked.

"Oh, he just asked me a few questions and needed me to help him with stuff. There was also a little bit of family problems in the household. But other than that, it's nothing major." Lisanna smiled.

"I see…" King Igneel nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" Gray shouted as he ran after Natsu.<p>

"Around." Natsu said.

"That was very rude of you." Gray said.

"It was true though…"

"Yeah but you shouldn't just say it like that in front of her."

"Well the truth hurts and she'll always be the same if nobody says it to her." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Gray stared at Natsu before he said, "You said something smart for once."

"…what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Natsu sighed before walking away.

"Hey! You don't just walk away from the great Fullbuster!" Gray announced.

"Yeah, more like the great _loser _Fullbuster." Natsu smirked.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Gray shouted angrily just before Natsu closed his door.

Natsu huffed as he leaned against his closed door.

A sound of something crashing on the floor was heard in the distance.

He sighed as he shook his head. "God do they all suck…"

* * *

><p>As King Igneel told a maid to get Gray and Natsu back, a series of crashes echoed down the hall.<p>

He sighed as he mumbled, "Good thing those are cheap…"

"Ya, whadya want?" Natsu muttered as he came in.

"The maids are almost done, so you should return now." He said.

"What's the point if we have to come back, wait and then they come and we leave?" Gray asked as he entered.

"For once, I agree with popsicle!"

King Igneel shrugged.

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

Then, footsteps were heard in the halls.

Natsu and Gray quickly sat down in their respective seats just before the doors opened.

"Welcome back. How many are left now?" King Igneel smiled.

There were only 5 more.

"I see. So the next task should be the last task…" King Igneel mumbled.

Natsu scanned the maids and didn't see Lucy in the line of maids.

His eyes widened.

He motioned Ryan to come over and he quickly hissed, "Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, Miss Lucy is currently helping everyone else clean up. Do not worry Prince Natsu." Ryan smirked and returned to his spot.

The doors opened once again to reveal the said blonde and another girl with purple hair.

"Oh? Two more? Then it might be two tasks…" King Igneel said.

"If it doesn't bother you, will you be willing to do more tasks?" King Igneel asked.

The maids nodded.

"Very good, then entertain me." He bluntly said.

Everyone blinked in the room.

"Dance, sing I don't know, just entertain me." King Igneel smiled.

They all looked at each other before every single one of them started to dance.

Some of them sang the same songs together and some danced in a group.

But most of the maids went solo.

Lucy suddenly twirled out of the crowd and did ballet.

When some maids saw that, they also gracefully went out of the crowd to let King Igneel see them better.

Soon, the room was filled with dancing maids.

There was this one maid who seemed to be twitching or doing something funny.

Everyone stared at her when suddenly sounds of running were heard and everyone turned to see a maid with aqua blue hair tied up in pig-tails running towards King Igneel and a knife appeared in her hand.

Everyone's eyes widened as guards came rushing in to protect their dear king.

In a swift moment, the blue haired girl was knocked down.

There was Lucy, standing in front of the girl with a scythe in her hand.

The blade was dangerously close to the blue haired girl's face.

"You bitch!" The girl shouted.

The guards took her away quickly and disappeared.

Lucy's scythe disappeared and a clap echoed throughout the room.

King Igneel stood up and clapped.

Soon, everyone started to clap as well.

"Well done Lucy. Thank you very much." He smiled.

Lucy bowed and smiled back.

"You're welcome your majesty."

Then the blonde suddenly moved to the side and the maid who was dancing weirdly before fell to the ground.

Lucy held her down as the girl struggled.

"You're with the girl from before aren't you?" Lucy questioned.

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" The girl hissed.

"I'll take it as a yes." Lucy said before the guards came back and took her away as well.

So that leaves 5 again.

"Well then! That leaves 5! Let's go onto the last task since this one didn't go so well." King Igneel said.

"Let's see if you can garden shall we?"

King Igneel stood up as Ryan led everyone outside to the garden.

Natsu, Gray and Lisanna followed King Igneel outside.

As everyone gathered outside, beautiful flowers were displayed.

"Of course you won't be tending these ones." King Igneel chuckled.

Ryan led them towards another place that had blue flowers growing.

"It's called Spirit Bells. They're called Spirit Bells because at night, it glows a beautiful shade of blue and sounds like bells when you touch it. Beautiful aren't they? These are very special and rare. It's special because no matter how much water you give it, it never withers." King Igneel smiled slightly.

"Ah yes, me and my wife planted them together…anyways, it's good for practice because it sprays water back at you when you give it too much." King Igneel chuckled.

Ryan gave everyone a watering can.

"They're all filled with the same amount of water. You may begin." King Igneel said as he moved to the side.

Natsu, Lisanna, Ryan and Gray all followed him and stood beside him.

They watched as the maids quickly got to work and watered the flowers.

"Kya!" A girl shrieked when the flower sprayed a cup full of water back at her.

"Out!" Ryan took her away.

"I hope most of them can't garden so we can get on with this…I'm very bored and I'm running out of tasks for them…" King Igneel muttered.

And his wish came true.

In the end, there were only 3 maids left.

Lucy, an emerald-haired girl named Ayomi, and a pink-haired girl named Sierra.

King Igneel congratulated them before he turned to Natsu and the others.

"What next?"

They all thought for a moment before Lisanna suggested, "Ah! How about we see if they can handle children?"

King Igneel smiled before he said, "That's a great idea Princess Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled before King Igneel announced, "Alright listen up you three! This will be the last task!"

"Please come with us. I will not announce the task you will be doing for it will be a surprise." King Igneel smirked before he led everyone back inside.

Ryan had disappeared somewhere along the way.

Probably to fetch some children.

"This way." King Igneel said as they turned a corner and back into the room they were settled in before.

As King Igneel, Gray, Lisanna and Natsu sat back down on the chairs, the three maids all stood in a straight line in front of them.

Then, Ryan appeared with three crying children.

They all ran towards them and cried.

"W-What's wrong?" Lucy asked gently.

The little girl stopped and looked at her for a few seconds before wailing again.

"What's your name?"

"A-Amelia…" The little girl mumbled.

"Amelia, why are you crying?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but cheer up! Here, onee-chan has a treat for you!" Lucy smiled before digging into her pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

Amelia perked up and gobbled up the chocolate happily.

Amelia smiled widely and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks! How did you know that mommy uses chocolate to cheer me up?" Amelia asked.

"U-Uh I know everything." Lucy sweat dropped._ "Great, that sounded…creepy."_ She thought.

"Really? That's cool!" Amelia smiled.

Lucy smiled back and then she looked up to see that she and Ayoko were the only maids left.

"Congratulations. I see that you both had successfully calmed down the children. You both will become maids of the Dragneel's. However, only one of you will become Prince Natsu's personal maid and one of you will become one of my maids."

Lucy and Ayoko nodded as Ryan came and guided the children back to their mothers.

"This decision…will not be made by me but by Prince Natsu." King Igneel smiled as all eyes were directed towards Natsu.

"U-Um…" Natsu looked at Lucy and they locked eyes for a moment before both of them looked away, flushed.

"I-I uh pick Lucy." He mumbled.

"Ah I see you have made your decision. Lucy, congratulations, you are now the personal maid of Prince Natsu. You will start your job tomorrow. As for you Ayoko, you will also start your job tomorrow serving me and everyone else. Ryan will be your guide tomorrow. Be here by 10 o'clock sharp. Good day." King Igneel said as he stood up and left the room.

Ryan led the two maids outside and Natsu, Lisanna and Gray went back to their rooms.

When Lucy arrived home, she was greeted by a nice aroma of chicken and soup.

"Oh, welcome back onee-chan! Dinner is almost ready so could you please help me set up the table?" Raila smiled as she popped her head into the living room.

"Sure." Lucy took off her coat and hung it back into the closet.

Raila thanked Lucy as Lucy grabbed the utensils and napkins.

"Your welcome." Lucy smiled.

Lucy went into the dining room and started to set the table up when a man came downstairs.

"Father, please stop drinking. It's bad for your health and a waste of money…" Lucy said as she finished setting up the table.

Lucy's father stopped and looked at Lucy. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm going out."

Lucy stretched her hand towards him but then her father slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy child." He growled before heading out.

Lucy stood there frozen while her vision was getting blurry.

Then, Raila came out with a warm bowl of soup and a plate filled with chicken.

"Lucy, I'm just going to get the rest of dinner. Please take a seat…" Raila said before heading back into the kitchen unknown of the situation.

When Raila appeared with the last two bowls of food, which consisted salad and pasta, she saw that Lucy hadn't moved an inch.

"Lucy?"

No respond.

"L-Lucy? What's wrong? And where's father…?" Raila asked worriedly as she stopped behind her.

She walked in front of her only to see tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Raila asked concerned.

Lucy didn't respond but she only hugged Raila and sobbed.

Raila hugged her back and whispered comforting words to her.

When Lucy had calmed down, Raila led her back to the living room and they both took a seat.

Everything had gotten cold but they didn't mind since they were kind of used to it.

"What…happened onee-chan?" Raila asked carefully.

Lucy took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Father…I can't believe he did that!" Raila exclaimed angrily.

"No big deal…let's eat. It's getting colder." Lucy said as she gulped down the soup.

Raila stared at her sister before she too started to drink her soup.

After a moment of silence, Raila asked, "So how was it at the Dragneel's today?"

"Good. I got accepted." Lucy smiled slightly.

"That's great! Starting tomorrow, you live there!" Raila smiled happily.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Live there? But what about you? If I knew then…"

"Don't worry about me…besides, all your hard work!"

"You'll be stuck with…with_ him_." Lucy said quietly.

"Onee-chan! You WILL live there and serve the Dragneel's! Don't worry about me and go! I can take care of myself!"

"Raila…"

"Raila! I will find a way to bring you with me!" Lucy shouted with determination.

"Onee-chan…thank you!" Raila smiled as tears dripped down.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…l-let's hurry up and eat…" Raila said, her voice cracked because of her tears.

Lucy nodded and they proceeded to finish off their cold pasta.

* * *

><p>Lisanna walked down the hallways non-stop.<p>

She was angry and her heels echoed throughout the hallways.

"_Why? Why did he have to pick HER? WHAT ABOUT AYOKO!" _She screamed in her head.

Ayoko was her childhood friend and they really cared about each other.

"_Lisanna…please don't hate on Lucy. She is a kind person."_ A voice in her head said.

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_ She asked ferociously.

"_Lisanna…don't you remember me? I'm your mother!"_

"_M-mom? What?"_

"_Don't hate on her. Just listen to me. The Heartfillia's did not do anything to harm us. It was your father. Don't listen to him. Please, I don't have much longer…"_ The voice was fading away.

_Lisanna's 'mom' spoke quicker this time, "Lisanna listen, your father wanted to bring down the Heartfillia's business so they could become the second most richest family and then the Dragneel's would be first. T-This marriage…wa…to…down Dragneel's…don't…on Lucy…father…bad…ple…Li…na…" _

"_Mother? Wait! I have more questions! MOM!"_ Lisanna shouted as the voice faded away completely.

Lisanna balled her fists before she stomped down the halls and into her room.

"My mom is dead! Why did I believe it was my mom? Ugh, I shouldn't have called her that. She's not even my mom! Whoever that was wasn't her! How can dad be bad? It's obviously the Heartfillia's! Dad is so loving! Don't listen to that voice Lisanna…it's just a stupid spirit." She muttered obviously not believing the voice.

She looked out the window and saw that it was already dark.

She went to bed without changing or what so ever.

* * *

><p>At night, Lucy packed everything she needed and joined Raila who was sleeping on the top of the bunk bed.<p>

Later that night, the door to the small little cottage creaked open and closed.

Footsteps silently echoed throughout the house and something thrown into the garbage.

The shadowy figure lazily walked up the stairs and went into a room and closed it behind them.

When morning came and the birds chirped happily,

Lucy woke up and stretched.

"Onee-chan! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before your late!" Raila's voice echoed throughout the house.

Once Lucy heard that, Lucy quickly got up and took a quick shower followed up by putting on her maid uniform.

She brushed her hair and ran downstairs.

Their father was nowhere to be seen so she came to an conclusion that he was either sleeping or somewhere in the streets.

Raila and Lucy ate breakfast in silence only talking when necessary.

When Lucy helped clean up, she passed by the garbage can and saw a bottle of wine thrown carelessly into the can.

She sighed and looked at the time.

It was almost time!

She was going to be late!

Lucy gasped and quickly washed her hands before running upstairs taking her luggage and out the door and shouting "See ya!"

"Ryan, is Ayomi and Lucy here yet?" King Igneel asked.

"No your majesty. There is still a couple more minutes left before it is 10."

Just then, another maid came in with Lucy and Ayomi.

"Ah, it seems they are here. Thank you very much." King Igneel signalled the maid to leave.

The maid bowed and left.

"Welcome. Today you will start your jobs as maids in the Dragneel's. I assume the maids already helped you with the luggage and everything?" King Igneel asked.

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. Ryan, they're all yours."

Ryan led Lucy and Ayomi out into the hallway and started to show them around.

On the way, Lucy and Ayomi learned a little bit about each other and became friends.

"Miss Lucy, your room is here. Right beside Prince Natsu's room and Ayomi, I will lead you to your room. Miss Lucy, please get settled in your room while I show Miss Ayomi her room. Then you will be called for lunch in the dining room for maids. Please be ready by 12:30." Ryan said before he guided Ayomi down the hall and disappearing down a corner.

Lucy sighed before she opened her door only to be amazed at the size of the room and how clean it was.

"Is this…_my_ room?" Lucy whispered in disbelief as she looked around.

A room that was huge and _this_ sparkly would NEVER be a maid's room!

At least, that was what happened in her estate.

She closed the door behind her and opened the closet.

Yup, this was definitely her room because all her clothes were here.

"To think a maid's room would be this big!"

Lucy smiled as she opened her very own bathroom.

"It's not as big as mine but it's still a great size!" Lucy said happily as she was greeted with two tubs, one of them being a Jacuzzi, and another being a regular tub. Then there was a large shower place, granite sink, sparkly toilet and a big closet for shampoo, soap, towels, and all that.

The floors were clean and white as snow and the walls were a light blue with white on the bottom.

She opened the big closet to find her towels hung up and on the bottom were shelves with her shampoo, soap and etc.

She found her huge rabbit slippers resting on one of the shelves and she decided to take it out.

She put it beside the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel.

Hanging it on the towel bar beside the tub, she turned on the water and made it the right temperature.

Then she put bubbles in and she stripped herself and hung her clothes on the towel bar.

Lucy proceeded to dip herself into the warm water and sighed in relaxation.

After an hour or so, she drained the water and dried herself with the towel.

"Man, I haven't lived like this in a long time! I sorta miss this…" Lucy said to herself quietly.

Then her eyes widened.

Here she was, being a maid yet she had more luxury than her sister and father.

She was enjoying herself at the Dragneel's while Raila was working and suffering to work!

She quickly slipped her maid uniform back on before she was greeted by an unexpected sight.

* * *

><p>Ok, I finally finished :D Who or what do you think was in Lucy's room? :0 Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed ;)<p>

Did anyone watch the Hunger Games movie yet? :0 I'm dying to watch it but I don't have time to yet .

**Anyways, please review ;)**


	4. Happy the Talking Cat

Hello everyone! I couldn't help it! I was going to update my other stories but I just couldn't find my muse! I wanted to update this story so badly! . I think I'll just keep updated this one for now…cause I can't type more than two sentences without stopping and doing something else. So yeah, I'll update this one and finish it. Then I'll update the other ones…if I can xD

And sorry for updating late, I was feeling lazy…and I got side tracked by XxImmortalMagexX's music XD You should check his channel on Youtube out!

Thanks everyone for reviewing last chapter! And to those who added it to your favs or alerts!

This chapter's a little shorter than the others so sorry about that!

Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Man, I haven't lived like this in a long time! I sorta miss this…" Lucy said to herself quietly._

_Then her eyes widened._

_Here she was, being a maid yet she had more luxury than her sister and father._

_She was enjoying herself at the Dragneel's while Raila was working and suffering to work!_

_She quickly slipped her maid uniform back on before she was greeted by an unexpected sight._

* * *

><p>The sight in her room was shocking!<p>

There on _her _bed_,_ was a **BLUE** cat sitting like a _human_ while nibbling on a fish with its paws.

"B-Blue cat?" Lucy stuttered.

"Aye! I'm Happy! You must be Lucy!" Happy grinned at her.

"You…could TALK?" Lucy said in shock as she held the wall for balance.

"Aye. I'm an Exceed."

"What are you doing in my BED!"

"I wanted to see who the new maid was!"

"GET OUT!"

"Lucy is so mean!" He cried.

"H-Hey! ALRIGHT I'LL LET YOU STAY FOR _A WHILE!_" Lucy shouted.

"YAY!" Happy cheered.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So uh, can you leave now?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

"No."

"But I have to go now!"

"I'll take care of your room for you!" Happy exclaimed.

"NO."

"Awwwww! Lucy you're so mean!"

"GET OUT!"

"Aye…" Happy gobbled up his piece of fish and flew out.

"Stupid cat…"

When it was time to eat lunch, Lucy headed towards the maids dining room after getting lost a few times.

She looked around and saw that only a few people were here.

Lucy sighed in relief. So she wasn't late!

"Oh! Hello! You must be Lucy! Welcome! What do you think of this place so far?" A voice exclaimed.

Lucy turned to her side and saw a blue haired girl who looked a bit younger than her.

"H-Hello, thank you very much. It's really big. I got lost a few times but other than that it's great." Lucy said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it! Anyways, I'm Levy McGarden!" Levy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Levy." Lucy smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Lu-chan. I'll call you that okay? You can call me Levy-chan! Come on, I'll show you my friends and the other maids here." Levy tugged Lucy along and she began to introduce her to the others.

"This over here is Wendy and this is Erza, Cana, and Bisca." Levy introduced as she pointed to each girl and they waved back.

"Is this it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, there's more. They're probably coming right now." Levy smiled as the rest came in.

"Oh speak of the devils!" Levy said as she greeted them.

"Juvia got to serve Gray-sama! Kyaaaa! Juvia is very happy!" A blue haired girl squealed like a school girl.

"Who are you calling a devil little brat? The name's Angel. Not Devil." A white haired girl said rudely.

"Angel, it's just a phrase." A pink haired girl said almost emotionless.

"Yeah, I agree with Meredy." Another girl with blue long hair agreed.

"Tch, whatever. Mind your own business Ultear, Meredy." Angel scoffed before sitting down.

"D-Don't mind her Lu-chan. She's Angel-" Levy said before she whispered, "or should I say the devil…anyways, she's rude. Try to avoid her!"

"G-Got it."

"So you're the newbie? Nice to meet you…Lu. The name's Ultear and she's Meredy." Ultear said cooly.

"A-Ah, my name's Lucy….Nice to meet you too." Lucy said nervously.

"Oh so, it's Lucy. Sorry, I misheard it." Ultear smiled before she turned her back and glared at Levy.

She had the look-what-you-did look, the why-did-you-call-her-that-in-the-first-place look and the it's-your-fault look.

Levy apologised and laughed nervously.

Ultear turned back to Lucy and said "Well I hope you're settled in now. And also-" Ultear leaned in and said quietly, "-don't talk to Angel and try to avoid her. If she talks to you, don't ignore her. She's not the type of girl to be messed with."

"Got it…" Lucy said for the second time.

"Lunch is about to be served. Let's go sit." Meredy spoke.

"Y-You're right. Let's go." Lucy smiled as she, Levy, Meredy and Ultear all took a seat.

Lucy chatted with other maids and got to know them a bit better.

Soon, lunch was served and the other maids and chefs came out and also ate.

They ate quickly and everyone cleaned up and left the room, hurrying to serve, clean or get to the royal dining room.

"S-So-" Lucy began.

"You just serve Prince Natsu." Levy interrupted.

"How did-"

"It was obvious."

"Stop that!"

"Happy now?"

"…"

"…"

"Better hurry up Lu-chan!" Levy smiled as she went further and disappeared down a corner, scurrying down the halls to get to her job.

"She's right!" Lucy quickly ran down the halls and into her room.

When she opened her door, she stepped in and closed it.

"Wait…WHAT AM I DOING HERE? AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? OH MY GOD, WHERE IS PRINCE NATSU? AH, PERHAPS I SHOULD WAIT OUTSIDE?" Lucy panicked.

"N-No! That's too weird! Maybe I should go near the royal dining room and see if he's coming out…no,, I should go fetch him." Lucy decided.

She opened her door again and proceeded down the hall.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat impatiently as he waited for his maid to be here.<p>

"Is she supposed to pick me up?" Natsu asked.

"Oh dear, Ryan, have you told Lucy and Ayoko what they were supposed to do yet?" King Igneel asked.

"Oh my, I'm afraid I have not…my apologies my master, I have only told them to settle into their rooms and have lunch at 12." Ryan apologised.

"I shall let this go. Ryan, if you could tell Lucy and Ayoko what they do please?"

"Yes, your highness." Ryan bowed before taking his leave.

"Can't I just go…"

"I want you two to know each other more. And besides, you chose her so be patient my son."

"Cause I wanted her to be my maid! I just wanna go to my room…" Natsu sighed.

"She'll be here any moment now…"

"She better cause I'm tired!"

* * *

><p>Lucy wandered down the halls slowly and nervously.<p>

She passed by Ayoko and they both had a friendly conversation.

Ayoko seemed to have a clear understanding of what she was doing but Lucy had no idea.

Ayoko suggested to pick Prince Natsu up and they both agreed.

They didn't know that Ryan was looking for them.

And now, she was here.

In front of the big doors.

Taking a deep breath, she was about to open it but then she stopped.

Clearing her throat, she took a step back and knocked three times.

"Come in." She heard a deep voice announce.

Lucy opened the doors and there was Gray, King Igneel and Prince Natsu.

Princess Lisanna was nowhere to be seen.

Although she heard from Ayoko she was taking a walk in the garden.

"Oh? You are here earlier than I expected. Did Ryan tell you? Oh! Where is he?" King Igneel asked surprised.

"E-Erm…I came here because I thought I was suppose-"

"YES! FINALLY! Come on let-" Natsu stood up as he exclaimed.

King Igneel cleared his throat and Natsu sat back down.

"Yes. It seems Ryan had forgot to inform you two what you were supposed to do. Anyways, from now on, you will start serving Prince Natsu. Please take good care of him. And if you happen to see Ryan, tell him to come back."

"Y-Yes your majesty…" Lucy said as Natsu stood up and walked towards her.

"Let's go!" He grinned as she nodded and she turned to King Igneel.

She bowed slightly and followed Natsu quickly.

King Igneel smiled softly as he watched the two retreating figures.

* * *

><p>"Um…thank you for choosing me as your personal maid." Lucy smiled as she finally spoke, trying to create a conversation.<p>

"No prob. So…uh, are you settled in now?" Natsu asked.

"A bit. I still get lost a little though."

"I could tour you around if you want." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh no, I can't let Prince Natsu do that." Lucy quickly said.

"Don't get all formal with me remember? Natsu. Just Natsu!"

"R-Right!"

"So how 'bout it?"

"I can't le-"

"I don't mind. Besides, dad said to get to know each other more. I don't really have anything to do anyways. Unless, you're busy."

"Oh no, I'm free…"

"I'm touring you around and that's final. This is an order from your boss!" Natsu said.

"Yes 'boss'" Lucy said sarcastically.

"So over here is the kitchen, this is the storage room, oh and here's the library and the swimming pool beside it!" Natsu pointed to various doors and places as they went through the whole building.

He showed Lucy the garden last and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…"

"I know! I planted it with my mom but she's not here anymore…" Natsu recalled sadly.

"I'm sorry…back at the Heartfillia mansion, me and my mom did that too. She's not here anymore too. So we're the same I guess." Lucy admitted.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"No it's not your fault." Lucy smiled softly.

"Anyways, it's getting late! Whew! I'm tired! Ah! Did you see? There was this talking blue cat who could fly! He was on my bed! I couldn't believe my eyes! His name was Happy I think." Lucy exclaimed as they walked back inside.

"Yeah, he's mine." Natsu said bluntly.

"WHAT?"

"He's an Exceed. The rarest type of cat in the whole world."

"Amazing! I wish I had one…"

"You can play with Happy if you want!" Natsu grinned.

"I can?"

"Of course! And just so you know, not everyone can! So you could say you're special!" He grinned.

"Yay! I love cats! Thanks Natsu!" Lucy smiled before she hugged him.

This surprised the both of them and Lucy quickly retreated back.

"A-Ah sorry!" Lucy blushed.

"S-S'okay…" Natsu turned his head away so she couldn't see his blush.

"You're blushing!"

"N-No!" Natsu stammered.

"Yeah! I see it!" Lucy teased.

"S-So! You are too!" He exclaimed.

"S-Shut up!"

"Ha! And hey! You can't say shut up to me! I'm the prince, you meanie!" Natsu stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lucy said teasingly.

"Ah, Miss Lucy, there you are. Oh, I see you have found Prince Natsu. Good, good. I need to find Ayoko now..." Ryan mumbled.

"Gah!" Natsu jumped back in surprise.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed and clutched onto Natsu.

"Oh sorry to scare you two." Ryan apologised.

"A-ah, no that's fine. King Igneel told me that if I find you, you can go back." Lucy said as she calmed down and let go of Natsu.

"That's good...I've been wandering all around the place looknig for you two...I can finally rest. Thank you Miss Lucy. And also, please be more quiet next time. Good day." Ryan bowed and left.

"Sorry Luce! He's always like that. Always so weird." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"A-Always…? A-And Luce? The name's Lucy by the way!"

"I know that idiot! Luce is a nickname for you weirdo!" Natsu grinned his signature grin.

"N-Nickname?" Lucy blushed as her heart fluttered a little and she felt all warm.

"_I've never had a nickname before…"_

"This feels so much to me Natsu…" Lucy said.

"Huh? It's just a nickname though. Ha, Luce you weirdo!" Natsu said before he stopped, causing Lucy too bump into him.

"Oof!" Lucy collided to his back and fell on her butt.

"Hey! Why'd you stop!" Lucy complained as she rubbed her sore butt.

"This is my room weirdo." Natsu looked at her weirdly before entering his room.

"See ya later! Dinner's about ready!" Natsu called from inside.

"H-Hey wait! Who are you calling a weirdo?" Lucy angrily yelled.

When she got no repsonse, she sighed and walked back into her own room.

She huffed and mumbled, "That was quick…whew! Time flies…"

"Aye!"

"KYAA! WHY ARE YOU HERE HAPPY?"

"I was bored Lushy! And stop screaming, my ears are ringing! You're going to wake the neighbours…" Happy replied as he nibbled on another piece of fish.

"First of all, it's LUCY! And second of all, THERE ARE NO NEIGHBOURS."

"Aye. I'm going to get more fish Lushy, I'll come back later." Happy spread his wings out and flew out the door that magically opened..

"It's Lucy!" She called down the halls.

"Aye!"

Lucy let out a breath of air before she closed the door again and leaned against it.

"Stupid cat…"

After a while, Lucy decided to open up some windows since it was kind of stuffy in here.

But much to her dismay, there were no windows. Instead, there was a balcony so she walked over to the glass door and opened it up.

A gentle breeze blew in and the air was cooler.

"Much better!" Lucy sighed as she stepped out and breathed.

"Oi Lucy, you're looking weird." A voice said beside her.

"Kya!" Lucy turned her head and jumped back in surprise.

"Geez it's me Natsu. You scream too much. I heard you shouting "KYAA! WHY ARE YOU HERE HAPPY?" Ha, it was hilarious." Natsu grinned.

"SHUT UP."

"You can't make me." Natsu stuck his tongue out at her.

Lucy twitched in annoyance.

She wanted to tackle him right here and there but she would have to jump probably 2 metres and she didn't want to fall down and possibly injure herself.

"Whatever." Lucy said as she leaned against the railing and closed her eyes.

Silence filled the air as they both enjoyed the gentle wind and birds chirping.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon." Natsu spoke.

"Yeah…"

"Did you meet everyone yet?"

"I guess."

"That's good."

Silence filled the air again.

"A-Ah I almost forgot, do you…do you mind if my sister works here as well?" Lucy asked.

"Who? Rila? Ray?"

"It's Raila. I just don't want her to be with father. He's cruel…I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Ask your sister if she wants to first."

"Huh?"

"It sounds to me like you're just doing this to ease yourself. Ask Raila if she wants to first." Natsu spoke.

"Y-You're right…I guess I am. I'll go ask…" Lucy admitted.

"I'll come with you. We'll go tomorrow together."

"Oh no, that's fine. I've already troubled you with you having to tour me and everything…"

"Nah, I don't mind."

"If you say so…"

"Prince Natsu! Dinner's about ready! Please join us! And Miss Lucy! Dinner is about to be served!" A voice shouted in the halls.

"Coming!" They both called in unison.

They walked out the door and walked to the dining room together.

Lucy stopped in front of the royal dining room and waved to Natsu as he entered.

He waved back and she went to the normal dining room.

She was greeted by Levy again and they chatted with Ultear and Meredy along the way.

Lucy became better friends with Erza and Bisca but Juvia and Cana were still kind of distant with her. Angel barely talked with anyone the whole time.

"Amazing Erza! So your magic is re-quip huh…that's cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you Lucy. So what is yours?" Erza asked in return.

"Well I use celestial magic but I can also summon a scythe. Well you see, there was this witch that had cursed me and my mother. She said that one of us had to die and the other who survived would gain a powerful magic. At first we were both recusant but then she had said if none did, then the curse would kill both of us. I didn't want my mother to die so I volunteered. But…my mother stepped in front of me and volunteered instead. And well you can guess what happened after…" Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lu-chan…" Levy said quietly.

"Ah no it's okay…it's not your fault anyways."

"Tch. A scythe? How is that powerful?" Angel scoffed.

"It is in many ways." Lucy said.

"How?"

"It depends on how you use it."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Dinner is served."

Everyone gathered around and seated themselves.

Lucy ate hers slowly as she had a single thought in mind, _"Am I really doing this for myself? Raila being stuck with father…"_

She shook her head and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Will Raila agree or not agree? :0 What will happen? Lol thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!<p>

And for the curse, it will be explained in more detail either next chapter or the chapter after that :)

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Raila and Kasumi Shinigami

Hello! Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter and put it on alerts and fav :)

**Replies for anonymous reviews:**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail:**

_This is me... I just couldn't sign in for some reason..._

Anyway... FINALLY! I was waiting for a long time! I think that Raila should agree... And work with Lucy... and also could you make Lucy save Natsu once with her scythe? Please?

**Lol, that happens to me sometimes too. Well you'll see in this chapter :) Yeah, I'm planning to put that in the later chapters :)**

**Omgomgomg:**

_i loved it please at least update thrice in a week minimum pleasepleasee_

**Thank you but I'm afraid I can't update that fast with all the work I have :/ Sorry but I'll try to update at least once a week!**

**Hello:**

_Nice! I can't wait to see the next chapter :D_

**Thanks! Well, here it is so hope you enjoy :)**

Hey, anyone watch Toradora? It's pretty awesome and sad at the same time. Just finished it. This is one of the reasons I'm not updating as fast X)

Ugh…I have to do gymnastics in gym now! I think gymnastics are fun but the thing is…I suck. I can't do anything. I'm not that flexible and I forgot how to do everything -_- Heck, I can't even do a somersault! I'm scared I'll break my neck D:

**Okay moving that aside, I plan to do another story :D It won't be too long. It's either a one-shot or 3-4 chapters max. If everything goes well, it'll probably be uploaded in a week or two.**

Alright, let's find out if Raila will agree or not agree to go with Lucy! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Everyone gathered around and seated themselves._

_Lucy ate hers slowly as she had a single thought in mind, "Am I really doing this for myself? Raila being stuck with father…"_

_She shook her head and continued to eat._

"And why are you here?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Heeeey! We both agreed that I would tag along!" Natsu whined as they traveled down the streets of Hiryu.

"Hey isn't that Prince Natsu?" Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"Ha? Him? Look at him he's wearing commoner clothes! No way, why would he be here?" Another voice exclaimed.

"But look! He has pink hair!"

"Hmmm. That prince is probably bathing in money right now. Prince Natsu would never ever be in Hiryu. No royal would go to a commoner place." The same voice replied.

Natsu looked down at the ground.

He was brought back to reality when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Lucy.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jerks. Come on, we're almost there." Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce! But no biggie! I wasn't worried. No way I would be sad because of something lame like that!" He exclaimed as he walked a few steps ahead of her.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Lucy quickly ran and caught up to him.

Natsu stared at his feet.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"L-Lucy?" Raila appeared in the living room surprised.

"Raila!" Lucy squealed as she hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Raila hugged her back.

"U-Uh…I actually came here to talk to you." Lucy pulled back.

"T-Talk? What happened? Did you get fired?" Raila looked at Natsu and Lucy.

"No nothing like that." Lucy said softly.

"Then what?" Raila brought Natsu and Lucy over to the sofa.

"First, let me ask you how you're doing."

"Fine actually. Father hasn't really been bothering me at all." Raila replied.

Lucy leaned back, relieved.

"That's good…do you…" Lucy trailed off as her eyes darted to Natsu.

He nodded and she proceeded, "Um…do you want to work at the castle with me?"

There was silence.

"R-Raila?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No I don't. I don't want to…I'm happy with living with father. I'm fine with living as a commoner. Lucy, I know you must've been worried sick about me but I'm sorry. I want to take care of father. He has no one to help him."

Lucy lowered her head. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"Onee-chan…"

"How…how could you still care for him!" Lucy shouted as she stood up abruptly.

Raila and Natsu jumped back in surprise.

"He does nothing but drink all day long, spend all our money, eat and do NOTHING! He doesn't care for us! Only himself! Raila, don't you understand! It was always us taking care of him, never him! Father only took care of us when we were young! And that was only until mom died!"

"Onee-chan! You cannot say that about father! He was our father! Without him, we wouldn't be born! It's true…he doesn't do anything…but…but…! He truly cares for us! I do understand! Father is just lost! Deep inside, he still cares…I can feel it." Raila closed her eyes.

"…"

"Why? Why do you still care?" Lucy asked.

"Because I love him." (In a family way)

"He is our father. It is the same with our mom. We are a family…one-chan…" Raila cried.

"Raila…" Lucy went up to her and hugged her.

"D-Don't…cry." She whispered.

Natsu watched as the two girls embraced each other.

The sun was setting and King Igneel said they were to be back before dark.

"Lucy. We have to go." Natsu spoke.

Lucy pulled back and said goodbye.

"S-Sorry. Let's go…" Lucy said as she walked over to the door.

He looked at Raila before he followed Lucy.

"Bye." Natsu spoke before he closed the door.

"Goodbye…" Raila smiled as she wiped her tears.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate him so much?" Natsu asked.<p>

"He abuses us and doesn't care." Lucy replied.

"…so you want him dead?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"Dead…?"

"I wouldn't say dead…but…maybe just change a bit." Lucy breathed.

"I see." Natsu said as he continued to walk.

"Oi, you better hurry up and I'll leave you behind." Natsu called from a distance a few minutes later.

His face was turned to her a bit and he grinned.

His face and hair was illuminated by the sunset making him look sexy.

"_Wait, WHAT?" _Lucy screamed in her head.

"You coming Luce?" He called.

"Y-Yeah!" Lucy started to run towards him.

"Catch me if you can!" He grinned before he started to run away.

"HEY! Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy chased after him.

They laughed all the way back to the castle all worn out.

"G-Got…you…" Lucy put a hand on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Prince Natsu? Oh my! What on earth happened to you!" Lisanna came rushing over.

"And you too!" Lisanna pointed at Lucy.

She asked "What were you two doing? Oh! Why are you in commoner clothes?"

"We were in the city." Natsu spoke.

"Why?"

"Uhh…we had to deal with something."

"Yeah. Um, well I'm going to get cleaned up. G-Good day Princess Lisanna, Natsu." Lucy feeling she should leave, bowed and tiredly walked back inside.

"You should get cleaned…too." Lisanna said.

"Yeah. See ya." Natsu said before he ran inside.

Lisanna only stared after him.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and spun in a circle, surrounding her.

"**Get her."** A voice spoke.

Lisanna jumped back in surprise and turned around.

"Who's there?"

"**I'm inside of you."**(No dirty thoughts please)

"G-Get out of me!"

"**So pesky…You must get Lucy…I planned to kill her last time but I was foolish last time…I realised she was important…I shouldn't of let her get away! But this time… I will get my hands on her! You must help me. Will you help?" **

"Who are you! And get out of my body!" Lisanna yelled with a tint of purple in her eyes.

"**No. Just shut up brat and listen. Get her for me."**

"And if I don't?"

"**Stupid brat, I've had enough of this foolishness! I'll just simply do as I please. Say goodbye to your freedom. I'm taking over!"** The voice echoed in her mind as a dark aura slowly emitted around her.

Lisanna began to feel tingly all over. The world was beginning to fade white and a shot of pain hit her.

Lisanna gasped and fell to the ground.

It felt like everything was being sucked out of her.

Was the voice doing this?

"_Am I going to die…?"_ She thought.

"_I'm sorry…onee-chan, onii-chan…father! Please…take care!"_

A few seconds ticked and her world faded completely.

Her body began to slowly float up and glow bright slightly with a dark aura surrounding her.

Her blue eyes opened and flashed purple before it returned to blue again.

Lisanna dropped to the ground and smirked.

She looked at her hands and moved them.

"Excellent…"

The mysterious unknown thing, using Lisanna's body, walked inside like a normal person would do.

But remembered, the body she/he/it took over was a princess, she/he/it walked as elegantly as they could.

Guards and people who passed by 'Lisanna' bowed and greeted her formally.

She/he/it greeted back nimbly and passed by a mirror.

Stopping to take a look at the new body, she/he/it noticed that she/he/it had short white hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a cute feature.

He/she/it dis-liked it and decided to change her/his/ its new body up.

Of course he/she/it would need to think of an excuse.

"_My true form…"_

He/she/it looked around to see if anyone was here and saw no one.

Lisanna's body glowed and floated up a few inches up in the air.

Lisanna's short hair grew out and turned wavy. (Like Mirajane's hair)

Her blue eyes turned purple and the rest of her face and body were transformed.

When the transformation was complete, Lisanna's body looked completely different.

Almost as if it wasn't her body anymore.

Instead, now in front of the mirror stood a taller girl with long wavy white hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and a cute yet devilish feature.

The mysterious soul is now known as a girl.

She grinned evilly and said creepily, "Excellent…now that my soul has taken over this body, I can finally get the dragons back!"

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed as she bathed in the sparkling clean bath tub.<p>

Her hair was currently in a Tokyo-style pony tail. (I think that's what they call it o.o)

"That was fun…"

She sighed as she stood up and drained the water out.

Stepping out, Lucy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

Lucy slipped on her slippers and opened the door.

Then, she saw Happy and…NATSU?

Her jaw dropped and shrieked as she covered her body like she was naked. Even though she had a towel on.

"W-W-What are you two d-d-doing here?" Lucy stammered embarrassed.

"Oh hey Lushy!" Happy greeted.

"It's Lucy you stupid cat!" She yelled.

"Hey Luce! We were bored so we decided to visit you!" Natsu grinned completely unaware of Lucy being in a towel.

"D-Don't just say it so casual when…when I'm only in a frickin' towel!" Lucy shouted as she blushed.

"Eh?" Natsu looked at Lucy and realised she was right.

His mouth formed a "o" and looked away embarrassed.

"S-Sorry. Happy let's go!" Natsu said as he walked over to her balcony door and opened it.

Happy followed as he nibbled on his fish again and Natsu stepped onto the balcony railing.

"O-Oi! What are you doing? Are you trying to die?" Lucy screamed as she panicked. She was going to get fired, no killed if she let him die like that!

But Natsu paid no attention and he turned his head towards her.

"See ya!" He grinned before jumping.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as Happy flew over.

She rushed towards the balcony and leaned over on to railing.

"Yo!"

Lucy looked up and saw Happy flying with his fish in his hands and Natsu grinning like a mad man safely on the other side.

She sighed in relief and shouted, "Don't you dare do that again! I thought you would've died!"

"Of course not! If I did, that'd be lame!" Natsu replied.

"Is that seriously what you care about…?" Lucy face palmed.

"Yep! Well you better get back inside, it's getting colder. See ya tomorrow!" Natsu waved and he and Happy went inside his room.

A gust of wind blew by and she shivered.

"I g-guess I should…" Lucy quickly went back inside and closed her balcony door.

She changed into short-shorts and a dark red t-shirt and let herself fall onto her bed.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed.

Then she heard a giggle echo throughout her room.

Something fell on top of her and Lucy snapped her eyes open.

On top of her was a hooded figure with two strands of long wavy white hair showing and Lucy, assuming she was a girl, only saw her mouth smirking. Her nose and eyes were covered in shadows.

"Hello there Lucy…" She rasped.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy asked terrified.

"I can't believe you've forgotten already…how many years has it been? Oh, I don't know…"

Lucy pushed the girl off of her and summoned her scythe.

She twirled it and then pointed it at the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in a menacing voice.

She smirked and said, "I see you are using your new powers Lucy…"

"Stop messing with me." Lucy said in a serious tone.

The girl whispered, "Bad move Lucy…Shadow magic: Summon…"

Lucy had no time to re-act at all before she turned around and saw a shadow quickly advancing towards her.

What was worse was, it was dripping blood as it took each step and it had terrifying red eyes that glowed.

Lucy screamed before the shadow disappeared and appeared right in front of her.

Then, her world was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>Natsu was currently resting on his bed completely bored.<p>

Happy had flew off somewhere after a while and it was only him now.

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes.

Deciding to get a drink of water, he got up and headed towards the door.

Then, he heard a scream.

His eyes widened.

That was Lucy's scream.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as he bolted out the door and ran inside Lucy's room.

He almost broke down her door and Natsu tripped over his shoe.

He caught his footing back and quickly looked around.

"Lucy?"

There was no one here.

"Luce?" He called again, stepping inside.

Then, Natsu saw it.

Drips of blood were on the floor.

Was it Lucy's? He didn't know.

But he was scared.

Where had Lucy went? What happened?

It could only be one possibility.

She was kidnapped.

"Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu shouted as he raced down the halls of the castle.

Maids, servants and guards would tell him to slow down and not to run but he paid no attention.

"Igneel!" He called.

"What is it Natsu?" King Igneel shouted angrily as Natsu turned the corner.

"I-It's Lucy! She's been kidnapped!" Natsu said out of breath.

"What? How is this possible?" King Igneel said in shock.

"We gotta find her!"

"Ryan, send out search parties. Call the magic council. Natsu, come with me **now**."

"Right away your majesty!" Ryan quickly walked down the halls.

Natsu followed King Igneel down the halls from where he came from.

"What happened?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I was in my room and suddenly, I heard Lucy scream. When I went into her room, she was gone. I only saw drips of blood."

"…_Is this what I think it is?"_ King Igneel thought as they opened the door to Lucy's room.

The drips of blood were still there and the room was exactly how Natsu saw it last time.

"…Inform the others. We need to be cautious." King Igneel directed.

"O-Okay…" Natsu frowned.

"Go! What are you doing here?"

"Is there nothing I can do to help Lucy?"

"Not yet son. Now go inform them!"

"…" Natsu stared at him before he took off.

King Igneel stared at the drips of blood before he growled with hatred,_ "Kasumi Shinigami…"_

* * *

><p>This was a little shorter than the other chapters, I apologise but I wanted to end it here and have the next chapter all about them finding Lucy and stuff.<p>

Once again, I apologise! But I hope you enjoyed reading!

Oh and the name Kasumi means Mist and Shinigami means Death Angel.

**Please review :)**


	6. Sacrifice

Hey guys! Back with another chapter of Dragneel's Maid ^-^ A picture of Kasumi Shinigami will be posted soon. I've started drawing her on Sunday :)

Thanks everyone who reviewed, added to favs and alerts!

**Responses to anonymous reviews:**

**Stranger **

_Doesn't onii-chan mean brother?_

_If I didn't remember wrongly, onee-chan/san can mean sister._

_Just wondering :) You might have changed it later_

**Yeah it does. I've changed other ones in the other chapters but it seems I missed this chapter :) Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Big NaLu Fan Just Like You **

_Hello! just want to tell you that i love your stories. I am also a christian who believes in God and has faith in Him. I also love your copy and past it things on your info page. sadly i dont have a profile here. And yes im the 5% that would scream Yes if Justin Bieber shaved his head, Would definitely find 10 mangas and animes better than Naruto, i think it would be definitely fun if i was a cartoon, i have walked into the wrong class room on the first day of school(LOL), im the 5% who would be eating popcorn if justin Bieber about to jump off a 100ft building,& I LOVE and your stories. So, nice to meet you (or to know about you and to review your stories)!_

**Great! Thank you for your support :) But I'm not a Christian, I'm Asian :D Lol though you should make an account on Fanfiction :D**

Not much to say this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Go! What are you doing here?"_

"_Is there nothing I can do to help Lucy?"_

"_Not yet son. Now go inform them!" _

"…" _Natsu stared at him before he took off._

_King Igneel stared at the drips of blood before he growled, "Kasumi Shinigami…"_

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke in an unfamiliar room.<p>

She stood up slowly and grunted.

She remembered meeting with this mysterious hooded girl.

And now she was here.

"You've awoken…"

Lucy whipped her head around so quick you'd think it'd snap off.

"You! What have you done?" Lucy shouted as she pointed a finger at the hooded girl.

"Shut up brat…you're so loud…"

"Who are you exactly?"

"Kasumi Shinigami. Does that ring a bell?"

"_Kasumi Shinigami, Kasumi Shinigami…"_

Then Lucy remembered.

**FLASH BACK**

_It was a beautiful sunny day._

_Little Lucy and her mother, Layla were planting flowers in the garden happily._

"_How long will it take for these to grow mama?" Lucy asked._

"_It all depends on what type of flower it is dear," Layla replied softly._

"_Ohhhhh." _

_Layla smiled and patted Lucy's head._

_Then, suddenly the bushes near the forest started to rustle._

_Layla stood up and stood in front of Lucy._

"_Who's there?"_

_A hooded figure appeared with two strands of long wavy white hair sticking out._

"_Hey there Layla…" The figure smirked._

"_K-Kasumi? What…no, why are you here?" Layla gritted her teeth._

"_My, my Layla…royalty shouldn't grit their teeth…they certainly shouldn't raise their voices either…"_

"_Kasumi…" Layla whispered as she turned her head to look away from her._

"_Mama? Who is this?" Lucy asked._

"_Y-You don't need to know Lucy. Let's go back inside," Layla quickly suggested._

_Lucy looked at the hooded figure before she nodded slightly._

_The hooded figure gritted their teeth and shouted, "You are a coward Layla! That's what you always were! Running away won't help because no matter where you are, I will find you…" _

_Layla and Lucy turned a corner right after the figure finished talking._

_The hooded figure disappeared after that day._

_Lucy assumed the hooded figure was called Kasumi from what her mother had called her._

_Sometimes when Lucy walks down the hallways, she would happen to see Kasumi again staring at a distance._

_Lucy thought if they ignored her, she would leave but instead, the opposite happened._

_Kasumi would come more often and stay longer._

_Lucy didn't tell Layla about this because whenever she spoke the name Kasumi or what happened that day, her mother would become sad._

_So one day when Lucy and Layla went to play in the garden, Kasumi appeared._

"_Kasumi, I told you to leave! Why are you being so stubborn?" Layla said angrily as she stood in front of Lucy._

"_I told you to leave. Why are you being so stubborn?" Kasumi repeated emotionless._

"_You!"_

"_You," Kasumi smirked, satisfied with her response._

"_Don't mess with me! You're lucky Lucy is here right now or I would've-"_

"_You would've what?"_

"_I would've already attacked you!"_

"_Then attack me," Kasumi spread her arms out then suddenly, shadows appeared and darted towards Layla and Lucy._

_Layla grabbed Lucy and dodged the shadows._

_They disappeared and Kasumi walked towards them._

"_K-Kasumi stop this!"_

_Kasumi ignored her and continued._

"_Kasumi!"_

"_Will you curse or will you not?" Kasumi asked._

"_What nonsense is this?"_

"_Will you curse or will you not?"_

_Layla didn't speak for a moment._

_She thought for a moment before deciding to pick curse._

_Layla was still thinking of what curse would mean before she unconsciously whispered "Curse."_

"_Curse…?" Kasumi said a little surprised. But she smirked afterwards and said, "That was a bad choice Layla…" _

_The sky started to turn a devilish purple and the wind blew violently._

_Kasumi chanted a spell really fast and disappeared._

_Layla and Lucy felt nothing and they both thought nothing of it._

_But Layla was more cautious and when she had free time, she would re-search a little about the spell._

_Days flew by and Kasumi wasn't seen anywhere._

_But then…a month later, Kasumi returned while Lucy and Layla were in the garden again._

_That day was on Year X777, July 7._

"_Kasumi," Layla whispered._

"_Hey there…remember last time we met? That was a curse I put on both of you. Now listen up, one of you have to sacrifice yourselves. I'll be nice and let one of you survive. Whoever survives will gain a powerful magic…and-" Kasumi quickly added before Layla could utter a word. "-and if no one is willing to die, then both of you will."_

_Lucy gathered up her courage and stood up._

"_I will be the sacrifice," Lucy spoke._

"_Lucy!" Layla stood up and went in front of her._

"_Mama!"_

"_Take me Kasumi! Let my daughter survive please! She's the only daughter I have!" Layla cried._

"_Tch. Since you're begging, I'll sacrifice you…Layla…"_

"_No! Take me!" Lucy screamed._

"_Stand back Lucy. Mama loves you very much," Layla stroked her cheek._

"_Mama…"_

"_The least you could do is to get help."_

"_But…"_

"_Before it's too late," Layla spoke._

"…_Okay…" Lucy nodded before sprinting off._

"_Let's get this done and over with…" Kasumi started to chant a spell as the sky turned a devilish purple again and the wind blew violently._

"_Open the gate to the Abyss. Erase this very existence from this world and never return! Forever will be a lost soul…never returning…Awaken King of the Abyss!" Kasumi chanted as the sky turned dark red and a black hole opened in the ground._

"_Erase her!" Kasumi shouted._

"_MAMA!" Layla heard before she blacked out._

_Never opening her eyes again._

_Her body never found._

_A wandering soul…_

**FLASH BACK END**

"You are Kasumi! T-The one who…"

"Killed your mother? The one you hate? The one that you want to kill?" Kasumi smirked.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Lucy shouted.

"Why? She took the love of my life. Leaving the guild…bearing a child. Bearing you. I heard they got rich and bathing in money," Kasumi spat.

"We were the best of friends. She knew that I loved him. Yet she still confessed. Your mother was selfish!" Kasumi screamed angrily.

"M…Mama would-"

"BUT SHE DID! LAYLA TOOK HIM AWAY! AND I NEVER GOT TO CONFESS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS FEELINGS!"

"M-Maybe she had a reason…"

"SHE DID NOT! YOUR MOTHER IS A SLUT! SHE IS STUPID! A SELFISH BITCH-"

A slap echoed throughout the room.

"You…CANNOT SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOM!" Lucy screamed as she summoned her scythe and brought it down.

Kasumi rolled off to the side just in time.

"What are you going to do about it blondie…?" She smirked teasingly.

"Why? You could've started a new life! Why are you evil? Magic should not be used to hurt others! They should be used to help others!"

Kasumi dodged another blow and said, "Being good…using magic to defeat the evil. Does that not count as hurting others?"

Lucy was a little a taken back because she didn't expect Kasumi to say that.

Kasumi kicked Lucy in the guts, making her go flying and crash into the wall.

Lucy got back up and wiped her blood away from her mouth.

"It counts…" Lucy whispered.

"Exactly!" Kasumi punched her.

Lucy punched Kasumi twice as hard in the face.

And the fist fight began.

* * *

><p>Currently, a tracker mage was trying to track down where Lucy was.<p>

"Did you find her yet?" King Igneel asked.

"…I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure this Lucy of yours is in another world. I can't seem to find her anywhere," The made replied.

"…Are you sure? Can you check other worlds as well?" Natsu asked.

"I can't check other worlds because I haven't been there yet. If we can find a mage who can transfer between worlds, then I might be able to."

"Ryan, ask-"

"You don't need to, your majesty," A voice interrupted.

All heads turned to the voice in surprise.

Standing there was Ayoko.

"I am the mage you are looking for. I can teleport between worlds," Ayoko smiled.

"Excellent! Teleport us now," King Igneel smiled back.

"Yes, your majesty," Ayoko bowed and chanted, "Land, water, air…gather…form a pathway to another world!"

They began to see a mini black hole form with wind swirling all around it.

"Jump in!" Ayoko yelled.

Natsu, King Igneel, Ryan, the tracker mage and Ayoko quickly jumped in and the portal closed.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Kasumi were panting hard while giving each other glares.<p>

"G-Give up a-already…" Kasumi panted.

"I-I will de…feat you!" Lucy breathed with determination.

Kasumi's hood and cape had fell off a long time ago when Lucy and Kasumi were fighting.

Now, you could see that Kasumi had purple eyes, long white wavy hair that was tied into a pony tail, pale skin, and a white and black dress.

"Heh, I can't kill you."

"Of course not because I w-will defeat you…"

"That i-isn't the reason. You a-are the sacrifice to bring back the dragons…B-Back then, I had n-no idea t-that celestial m-mages were sacrificed t-to lock away o-or bring dragons b-back. I-I was foolish back then but now..." Kasumi said weaker than before.

Kasumi felt her magical power lessening even more.

Suddenly, Kasumi's body started to glow brighter and brighter.

Some magical power returned but she was still exhausted.

And when the light disappeared, Lisanna was there.

"P-Princess Lisanna?" Lucy whispered in disbelief.

"Kasumi Shinigami," Kasumi smirked only a little bit because she was tired.

"Y-You took over her body?"

"Of course…s-she is gone now!" Kasumi weakly yelled.

"Where…?"

"Deeeeeead…" Kasumi lazily said as she dropped to the ground exhausted.

Lucy leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Just kidding," Kasumi smiled and shot up.

"You think I would lose that easily? Ha! Not in a million years!"

Lucy's eyes widened and quickly jumped out of the way before her shadows caught her.

The good thing was that once her shadows hit something, it would disappear.

Lucy summoned all her magical power and fought back tiredly.

She was slowly losing.

"Have I told you? Since the curse was made by me, I can always take away your magic…" Kasumi smirked and snapped her fingers.

Lucy's scythe disappeared and Kasumi kicked her.

Lucy fell to the ground motionless.

"Don't think you're so good bitch," Kasumi smiled as she felt magical power entering her before she started to walk away.

"I-I'm not d-done…with you y-yet…" Lucy weakly called.

"Oh really?" Kasumi turned and started to walk towards Lucy again.

Kasumi kicked Lucy in the face and laughed.

"You're already in this state. You really don't want to live do you?" Kasumi grabbed Lucy by the shirt and lifted her in the air.

She giggled and started to choke her.

Lucy felt as if all the air was being sucked out of her.

She gripped on Kasumi's hands trying to get it away from her neck but it was no use. She was already too exhausted.

"_Is this really the end?"_ Lucy thought helplessly.

"No…" Lucy whispered.

Lucy let her arms dangle at the side.

"Giving up?" Kasumi smirked.

"No…"

Lucy didn't have her keys with her at the moment. Her scythe was her only magic she had.

And now she couldn't do a thing.

Then Lucy had thought of a brilliant idea.

Lucy raised her hand and punched with all her might into Kasumi's face.

She heard a satisfying crunch and Kasumi released her hold on her.

"Gah!"

Lucy gasped for air and quickly grabbed Kasumi.

"Give me…my scythe back!" Lucy punched.

"N-No w-way! This…*punch* was not *punch* yours in the first place! *punch*" Kasumi screamed.

"This one's for my mother! And me! And everyone!" Lucy cried as she kept punching.

"Never…*punch* will I give it! *punch*"

"Y-You cursed us…and killed my mother!"

"She deserved it!"

"GIVE IT!" Lucy screamed before she brought her fist down and Kasumi gasped.

She had managed to move her head sideways in time so that Lucy's fist punched the floor instead of her face.

"And…g-give back P-Princess…Lisanna too…!" Lucy panted.

Kasumi said nothing and slowly closed her eyes.

Kasumi laid there motionless and Lucy felt magical power return to her as they both glowed a faint yellow.

"L-Lisann…a…w-will n-not…come…ba-back…I…t-took…H-HER S-SOUL!" Kasumi wheezed and then everything became still.

Soon, the whole building faded and the wind blew.

Lucy closed her eyes as well and collapsed beside Kasumi.

"Are you…alive s-still?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah…" She heard a brief whisper.

"I-If I let you g-go, will you be…good?"

"No…you are n-needed fo-"

"You lost a-already! I-If father was to see this…h-he would definitely be disappointed in y-you…"

Kasumi gasped.

"J-Jude is still a-alive?"

"Yes…"

"…He…does not like m-me anyways…his only love is Layla," Kasumi said sadly.

"And besides…y-you would not like a step-mother."

"I never said t-that you could ma-marry him."

"…"

"S-Stop! Y-You're trying to trick m-me! And b-besides, I am n-not in love with J-Jude...anymore..." Kasumi shouted.

"W-What? No I-" Lucy started to cough violently.

"I-I need to take you to master! Y-You WILL be sacrificed to get the d-dragons back!" Kasumi tried her best to get up as fast as possible.

Lucy tried to move but she couldn't as her body was numb and she was coughing up blood now.

So Lucy rolled away from her.

Kasumi crawled over and caught her hand pulling Lucy back.

"L-Let…g-go…" Lucy whispered weakly.

"S-Sacrifice…" Kasumi whispered back.

She used up the last bit of her magic and teleported them into another world.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the group had already travelled at least 7 worlds and there were still no sight of them.<p>

They landed in a world that was too girly for Natsu's taste.

There were flowers everywhere and a cherry blossom tree in the middle.

Petals were flying in the air everywhere and kept hitting Natu's face which annoyed him a lot.

Ayoko and the tracker mage were starting to get tired from using their magic so much.

Then the map started beeping.

"Lucy?" Everyone's hope was up.

"No this is not Lucy. I'm not sure what it is though. If it was a person then it would be red. This is yellow," The tracker mage replied.

"Let's check it out then," King Igneel suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed towards the place the map directed them to.

There indeed was no Lucy there but a spot where flowers were destroyed and blood was spilled.

They had also found a piece of Lucy's sleeve on the ground.

"Where did she go?"

"Probably to another world. Let us travel quickly," King Igneel replied.

"Yes," Ayoko was about to teleport them to another world when Natsu spoke up,"Oi Ayoko! Try teleporting us to some dark place or something. You know, where those villains usually make there hideouts," Natsu complained since he was also getting tired and worst of all he was getting dizzy from all the teleporting.

"I-I'll try," Ayoko said and teleported them to a place that didn't have life.

When everyone re-gained consciousness, the wind blew harshly on their faces and there were no leaves on the trees.

The sky was a deep purple with a taint of red.

Clouds were everywhere and buildings were destroyed.

Pieces of bricks and stones of the houses were all over the place.

Not a single life was found.

"Have you found anything?" Ayoko asked.

"One moment…" The tracker mage replied quietly.

The map appeared and nothing appeared.

"There's nothing here but I sensed that a portal had opened up minutes before we came," Ayoko said quietly.

"Then Lucy must be around here somewhere,"

"How come it isn't showing on the map?" The tracker mage grunted obviously confused.

"Perhaps they have blocked it using a special type of magic," Ryan spoke up.

"Yes. That is very true. Let us begin searching," King Igneel said as they split up in groups. Natsu was paired with the tracker mage and Ayoko while Ryan and King Igneel were paired up together.

"Meet here in exactly 1 hour," They nodded but just before anyone could move, a beam of white light blasted up into the air far up in the mountains in the distance.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

Everyone sprinted towards the light unaware of the dangers ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished another chapter! I made a lot of mistakes while typing and I had to fix them. Don't know what's wrong today. Eh, maybe I'm just tired today lol.<p>

Oh and also, in the flashback I didn't talk about Raila. She was already born and was 7 years old. Raila was sick so she stayed inside. Just to clear things up ;)

And again, a picture of Kasumi Shinigami will be posted on DeviantART soon. I haven't had the time to finish drawing her but I will probably be done soon. So be on the lookout for that ^-^

Sorry for this short chapter :/ I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer :) I'll try to have at least 6,000 words :D

Hope you enjoyed and **please review!**


End file.
